Collision detection and countermeasure systems provide a vehicle operator knowledge and awareness of objects or vehicles within a close proximity so as to prevent colliding with those objects. Countermeasure systems exist in various passive and active forms. Some countermeasure systems are used to aid in the prevention of a collision others are used to aid in the prevention of an injury to a vehicle operator.
Certain collision detection and countermeasure systems are able to sense a vehicle or object that is in a close proximity to a host vehicle and to warn the host vehicle operator, such that the operator can take precautionary steps to prevent a collision or injury. Other collision detection and countermeasure systems activate passive or active countermeasures such as airbags, load limiting seatbelts, or brake controls whereby the system itself aids in preventing a collision or injury.
An ongoing concern for safety engineers is to provide a safer automotive vehicle with increased collision detection and safety countermeasure intelligence as to decrease the probability of a collision or an injury. It is desired that such intelligence be provided by a system or systems that are simple in design, lightweight, compact, and cost effective.
Currently side collision sensing systems use accelerometers or pressure based sensors that are attached to the body structure of a vehicle in areas in which collision detection is desired. Accelerometer based devices, generally, have rigid attachment requirements to enable detection through the vehicle body structure. Considerable time is spent and detailed procedures are used to assure that the sensors are carefully and properly attached to the body structure.
In addition, current electronic and electrical systems that are utilized on automotive vehicles need to pass stringent electromagnetic compatibility requirements. This is especially true with respect to safety systems and collision detection and countermeasure systems. Electromagnetic compatibility, in short, refers to the ability of a system to be unaffected by and to not affect or interfere with other electronic or electrical systems within a vehicle. Electromagnetic compatibility can also refer to the ability of a system to be impervious to nearby electronic or electrical systems or, for example, magnetic fields that are external to or that may be experienced by a vehicle during normal operation.
Thus, there is a need for an improved collision detection and safety countermeasure system for side impact collision events and the like that overcomes the drawbacks associated with prior sensing systems. It is desirable that the improved system provide increased speed and reliability.